Justin (Video Game)
Justin is a main character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Justin was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur who made around $100,000,000 before being caught. When he was put on trial, he "cried his eyes out," and lied that he didn't know what he was doing. However, he was found guilty, and as the outbreak began he was being transported to a prison with four other prisoners. He possibly has a brother, as he mentions that when Vince keeps pointing his gun at him. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" Around when the outbreak began, Vince, Justin, and Danny are being transported to prison on a prison bus. At some point they get stuck in traffic, so the three started to talk about their crimes. Shortly after, Marcus Crabtree starts choking Jerry with his handcuffs due to the pair having an argument that got out of control. Justin wants Clyde, the guard in the bus, to handle it, while Danny wants to help him himself. Since they are chained and can't do anything, Danny shouts at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard tells them to stop several times, but Crabtree won't stop. The guard doesn't intervene fast enough, so Jerry is choked to death. Finally, the guard shoots Crabtree in the head, killing him. The driver doesn't call an ambulance to help the prisoner, so Clyde, the guard on the prisoner's side of the gate, gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. Jerry reanimates and bites Clyde in the neck. The prison bus driver suddenly flees the bus, leaving the three remaining prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the trio because of the the restraint chaining his foot to the floor. The dead guard has a shotgun under his body, so Justin, Vince and Danny work together to flip his body over, with Vince being the one to take the weapon. Vince then shoots the reanimated prisoner in the head. After killing the reanimated Jerry, the trio tries to find a way off the bus, with no luck, when a walker enters the bus. Danny mistakes it for a human, therefore shouting at it. Walkers soon board the bus but are stopped by the gate, which they attempt to force their way through. Justin and Danny demand Vince shoot them, to which Vince obliges, striking one of the walkers in the stomach. To the trio's shock the shot has little to no effect on the walker. The three then continue to try to find a way out of the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the ankle because then the chain could slip out and they'll all be free. Justin disagrees, but, coming up with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. In-Game Decision Shoot Justin's Ankle Off ''(Undead): If Vince shoots off Justin's foot, he will get left behind and be died from blood loss. It can be determined by the image in the credits that Justin barely made it out of the prison truck before several walkers started to gain on him. In Russell's Story, depending on what dialogue is chosen in-game while speaking to Nate, walkers manifest from the forest and a zombified Justin can be seen crawling towards the truck. '''Shoot Danny's Ankle Off ''(Unknown)': In a determinant epilogue dialogue that occurs if Vince shot off Danny's foot on his story, Vince will mention Justin ditched him to look for a safe haven similar to Tavia's settlement on his own. "Day 184" If you shot off Justin's foot in Vince's Story, and played that story before Russell's and decided to not go with Nate in his truck in Russell's Story, Justin will appear as a walker, crawling from the woods. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *Bennett (Indirectly Caused, Alive) Bennett left Vince, Danny and Justin in the bus, instead of driving away, indirectly causing Justin's death. *Danny (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Vince (Caused, Alive) After obtaining a shotgun and having no way of getting the chains off, Danny suggests shooting at the cuff in order to get the chain out. Vince decides to shoot Justin's leg so he and Danny can run free. * Blood loss (Alive) After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Justin dies from blood loss and reanimates. If the player decides to not go in the truck with Nate in Russell's Story, Justin will appear as one of the walkers crawling towards Russell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies (Determinant) Non-Canon Deaths If Vince fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for Justin to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Vince will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Justin can die. VinceStoryDeath.png|Devoured by walker(s). Relationships Danny Danny is on good terms with Justin, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the voice of reason to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on friendly terms with Justin. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia, which implies that he might have forgiven Justin for this act. Bennett It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, it is shown that Justin dislikes Bennett for not helping Clyde to save Jerry. When Clyde is killed by an undead Jerry, Bennett runs away and left them for dead, showing that he cared little for them, though it is more likely that Bennett is panicking and doesn’t know what to do. Justin is angry at him for leaving them to die. Clyde Justin does not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus begins choking Jerry, Danny yelles at Clyde to break the two up, although Justin is unable to do this himself, as the chain restraining the prisoners is too short. After Marcus is killed, Justin quickly becomes angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners with his shotgun in an attempt to regain his position of authority, Justin attempts to calm him down with little success. The two continue to argue until Clyde is suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicits nothing beyond shock from Justin or any of the other prisoners. Jerry Justin doesn't think highly of Jerry. When Marcus attacked Jerry, Justin was unable to get involved and said to let the guard handle it. Justin was terrified when Jerry turned into a walker. After Jerry was killed by Vince in self defense, Justin throws up. Marcus Crabtree Justin doesn't think highly of Crabtree. When he was attacking Jerry, Justin refuses to get involved. Justin was sick and angry at Clyde for killing him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Vince's Story" **"Russell's Story" (Zombified, Determinant) Trivia *Justin is one of two characters Trevor Hoffmann has voiced, the other being Ben Paul. *Justin and Danny were the second pair of survivors in the video game that force the player into a decision of who to be kept alive. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. **Justin is the first person that does not have a confirmed death after being saved. (Determinant) *If Vince keeps switching who he points the shotgun at then Justin will eventually claim that he has a brother, it's not clear whether this is true or whether he was just saying that so that Vince wouldn't shoot him. **When Vince is about to shoot Justin's foot, he will say that he has a family. *Justin and Chet are the only determinant characters with an undead or unknown status. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Criminals Category:Prison Bus Category:Amputated Victims Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Determinant Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Main Characters